Perfect Two
by RoxaBlack
Summary: They make each other complete. They are perfect. But things don't stay perfect forever. What makes them come around? AOIHA, The GazettE. Rated M for yaoi (manxman) explicit lemon, so please if you don't like this kind of stuff just skip it!


_****__Well here I come again! This awesome oneshot belongs to dear xadowangel! I hope you all like it! And please, if you read it leave a comment, after all comments are love! And that's how I know if you like the stories I write or just publish! ENOJOY!_

_**xadowangel; A/N:**__ This fic is requested by __**kawa_ii_neko**__. She gave me a song (Perfect Two, by Auburn) and she wanted me to write a fic based on it, about how Aoi and Uruha comes around. I've already written a fic about it, "Don't Let Me be Misunderstood", so I changed this one a bit. Both stories are kind of same, and so here I used much more imagination. I didn't want to bore you guys. This one is on Aoi's POV. Hope you like it! _

My phone is ringing. It's been ringing for quite a while now, but I actually don't have the mood to receive it. We, that is me and my band have been having quite a jam packed schedule to cover up lately, and some time alone for myself is so precious that I don't want to let go of it.  
The stupid phone. It's still ringing.  
If I have to get the phone, I need to get off the couch and walk a distance of about 15 feet to the table where my phone is. I should have kept it silent. Today I wanted to have to myself. Looks like that's not gonna happen.  
The caller id says RUKI. I let a breath out before I press the green button. Now I have to listen to Ruki's lectures.  
So much for a day to myself.  
"Hey, Ru. 'zup?"  
"Oh you're alive? Don't tell me you're Aoi's ghost or something. Since I've been calling him forever, I assumed he was DEAD!" Typical Ruki. No manners and stuff. No wonder he can 'rape' a cane on stage.  
"Eh..I was, well, meditating." I say awkwardly into the phone.  
"Meditating my foot! I know you were sitting on your couch again, doing nothing at all! So listen to me and make yourself useful for once!"  
Ruki really amazes me. He probably is the only person who can use that tone on me and I don't get angry.  
"What do I have to do now? We had the day off!" I whined.  
"You see, Maya from LM.C has sent us tickets to their concert today, at Nippon Budouken. Reita and Kai can't come, they have to attend a meeting with PSC. That leaves you, me and Uruha."  
"Do I really have to go? You and- and, well, Uru, can manage it quite well. Aiji and Maya are really nice, they'll understand." I can feel my throat constrict when I say that name._ His_ name.  
"Aoi! This is called 'manners' ok? They wanted all of us to go. They went through the trouble to send us tickets, save us special spots. Since we are the only ones available we have to go. I will pick you up at 5pm sharp. Bye Bye."  
"Look who's talking about 'manners'." I mumble to myself, because I don't have _him_ anymore to make fun of Ruki together.

When me and Ruki reach the backstage to wish Aiji and Maya good luck before their concert , I can see _him_ already, with our manager. It is really surprising that he actually made it on time.  
But when I approach him, I can notice something is off.  
He's not wearing any makeup.  
I narrow my eyes to scrutinize his face. He's already talking to Ruki and Hizumi, like I don't exist. But that doesn't matter. What matters to me now, is he looks pale. We are used to wear tons of makeup, so without makeup we do look kinda' weird, but he- he looks like he hasn't eaten properly and he looks thin. Too thin for my liking.  
He and Ruki are laughing about something Hizumi has said. But the laughter- I can see that his laughter doesn't reach his eyes. It's like he's distant. He's there, but his soul is somewhere else.  
Is it my fault? Is it because of me he's like this? I can clearly see that he's hurting. He's in pain that he's not showing. But he can't hide that from me. Nobody knows him better than I do.  
Suddenly he looks up and notices me for the first time. I feel awkward, being caught staring at him like that. And I can see that his cheeks are picking the color of his blood rapidly. And without any makeup to obscure the color, a rosy tint soon adorns on his pale skin.

I raise my hand to say 'hi', but before I can, he looks away and murmurs something to Ruki, and Ruki nods.

"Hey, Aoi, let's go find Aiji and Maya and grab our seats." Ruki says and I have to give a smile.

"Aoi-san!" A sweet squeaky voice startles me, and I turn around to find Hiroto-kun. He looks just as sweet as ever, and somehow smaller. His full, pouty lips widen in a smile and he gives me a hug. During working with our session band, me and Hiroto have become quite friendly. I told him all about me and _his_ problems. And Hiroto blames it all on me.

"Uruha san! Ruki san!" Hiroto squeaks again as he runs to the other two to give them their share of his love. And then Hiroto is running to everyone, hugging and kissing. I have to smile when I see Hizumi actually lift little Hiroto off the ground.

The door to the dressing room opens revealing a gleaming and glittering Aiji and Maya, both of them too happy to see us. After wishing them luck, we go to grab our seats, with Hiroto speaking non-stop about God knows what.

_He_ is walking with our manager, ahead of all of us, his head lowered. When we turn the corner, he turns his head for a second, and the pain and sorrow that swims in those brown eyes, breaks my heart.

**  
He's sitting so far away from me. He's acting like I don't even exist. Just like in practice. He's avoiding me on purpose. But I can see the extra glimmer in his eyes, that happens when he is extremely tormented and tries to hide that from the rest of the world.

I know this. 'cause no one knows him better than I do.

Hiroto keeps talking to me about how fun it was to do the session band during Inazuma Rock Fest, about how he absolutely loves my playing. He's such a sweetie.

But he stops when he realizes that I'm not listening to him, but looking at _him_.  
The longing on my face must be really obvious, 'cause I feel Hiroto nudge my arm and say, "Aoi-san, you should talk to him."

I smile. A pathetic loser's smile and say, "I pushed him away Hiropon. He won't talk to me anymore."

"No! He needs someone with him now. I've seen you two, and it's obvious you need each other."

Yeah, I need him. But he- he needs me more than ever. I can see that in his eyes. It's written on his face. He is probably the most egoistic, obnoxious, self-centered, bitchy person one can ever have the luck to meet. But at the same time, how can I deny that he's the most sweetest lover? How can I deny that rosy tint on his cheeks is the most adorable thing in the world? How can I ignore the fact that that face, surrounded by that golden mess of hair is the most captivating thing? How can I deny how wonderful he is to touch?

He's like a doll made by the most skilled craftsman. He's so perfect that it hurts me to even look at him now. His brown eyes, that holds fathoms of emotions, now shows nothing but pain, and sorrow.

I took him in my arms and when he gave everything he is to me, I pushed him away. I am such an idiot, I am such a coward, I never thought of him. When our band was at stake, I never hesitated to leave him alone. I can remember everything he did to get back to me. Every time he gets near me I have this strange urge to hold him and never let him go, to kiss him until his pretty lips turn red, to run my fingers on his skin so that he shivers to the core. I get scared. I get scared of doing things I'll regret. He takes away my sanity.

Ever since we've met he's the only thing I think about, day and night, every breath I take speaks of him, his sweet scent, his tantalizing smile, the sparkle in his eyes.

"Aoi san, look at him. He's not even listening to the songs. He's distracted." Hiroto points out.

And then I see him lower his head. I know what's going on. He's hiding tears. I want nothing more than take him with me and keep him safe. Make him smile that breathtaking smile of his. And the moment I was going to get off my seat and take him away, Ruki leans to him, and then Ruki wraps an arm around his shoulder. He looks up to find Ruki holding him and that makes him smile.

A smile that doesn't reach his golden eyes.

I take the most toughest decision of my life. I know it sounds pretty intimidating right now, but I know I'm never gonna regret it.

"Ruki, I need him alone for a while." I whisper as I get Ruki apart from the others after the concert. At that, Ruki gives me one of those looks that could kill.

"And why's that Aoi? To hurt him again?"

"Hell no! What are you talking about Ruki?" I can feel my anger rising. Who the hell is he to tell me what to do?

"Look, Aoi. He's been through enough. He's coming around, and I don't think it's the best idea." Ruki says nonchalantly.

Oh, now Ruki's playing the savior? How wretched could that be?

"So you think it doesn't hurt me? I made a mistake okay? But he did too! He never came back to me!" I can hear my voice rising a crescendo.

"Huh? How can you expect him to come back to you? He was ready to leave everything for you. He wanted to do anything you ask him to do. And what did you do? You left him because he kissed you onstage."

"Shut up Ruki! SHUT UP! You are nobody to judge me or to tell me stuff you don't know about."

"Don't know? Enlighten me then."

I can feel I'm breaking. My guilt and Ruki's words are breaking me apart. But I still continue.

"Ruki, listen. Do you know what management told me after he kissed me like that?"

"I am very well aware of what management could tell you. And I'd say you're a stupid to fall for that. Management wasn't happy because you two were quite obvious. But that doesn't mean you have to leave him like that. He was already feeling horrible with himself. Management told him stuff too. And you should be able to guess those were worse than yours Aoi. But he still held on. He waited for you. He was so sure you'd take him back and make him forget."

I am standing like an idiot. I never knew he had to go through that too.

"He made plans for your birthday, he called you but you never picked up. Do you understand how tough it is for someone like Uruha? You know he'd burn inside but never let his pain out right? You of all people should know that much about him Aoi. He never lets his feelings out, and that's exactly the reason he's so vulnerable. He just needed someone with him. But that someone had to be you. I tried. Kai tried. Kai even stayed at his place for a while. Not to mention Reita. But Uru just won't talk." Ruki sighed.

I know what it is like to try to deal with_ him_.

"Ruki, I know he's been quite close to you lately. And I know you've been with him through. So I'm just gonna ask you to give me one more chance."

Ruki just smiles, and says, "I'm nobody to give you a chance Aoi. I just want you to know that, whatever you have in mind now, if you fail, he'll never come back to you. This is your last chance Aoi, to keep the band together, and as Uruha's lover. If you fail today, you're gonna lose both. Good luck Aoi."

**  
There he is. Waiting in the car park, for Ruki, but Ruki promised he'll give me some time alone with him.

He doesn't see me. He's sitting on the engine cover of his car, his face looking sideways. I don't know what could be out there that could hold his interest for so long. Back then, when he was, normal, he couldn't sit in one place for long.

My heart aches to see him like this. My baby- yeah, he is like a baby, that needs to be pampered and well taken care of. How could I forget that? He seems so frail, like he'd break to the touch.

Where is the Uruha I know?

Uruha…

That name, I almost forgot how wonderful it sounds. And I can't wait to say that name again. Over and over and over.

"Uruha…" I call him, softly, and I'm not sure if he's heard me or not. But to my surprise, he did hear me. He stands down to face me, and I can see shock and surprise linger on his face. But I don't find what I'm looking for. I don't see any trace of happiness in his eyes. He just stands there and looks at me like he doesn't know me at all.

"Uruha, please-" I plead with him as I approach him, until I'm so close to him that all I need to do is extend my arm to touch him. He's still looking at me, and he's still not talking.

Oh God! How could I live without him? This- this amazing creature, how could I hurt him like this? All this time, how could let myself do this to him?

Slowly, so very slowly I raise my hands and I let my palms touch his cheeks, and he shivers under my touch. His skin, it's so cold. Cold and pale. Whenever I touched him before, he'd heat up unconsciously. But now, he's just standing there, not moving, not saying anything. Like he doesn't understand what's going on around him.

I can't take it anymore. So I kiss him.

His lips are cold, just like his cheeks. I flutter my eyes close. Oh how I missed this! those lips, that skin, how could I do this? I can kiss him senseless right now. I've been away from him for so long!

It takes me a long time to realize that he's not responding. He's not moving. He's there, under my hands, still and cold like an ice sculpture. So I open my eyes, only to find his brown orbs looking at me, wide and terrified, tears brimming at the corners, ready to spill.

I let go of his lips, surprised. It is so not like Uruha.

I grab his shoulders and look into his eyes.

"Uru? Baby?" I ask tentatively. My emotions are already at the edge.

What happens next, I'm not ready for that.

Uruha slaps me. And with that comes all the words I've been afraid of hearing.

"What do you think you're doing?" He screams at me. The tears that he held back for so long, were running down now. And I can bet on anything that he's angry more with himself right now than he's with me.

He's angry with himself because right now I'm the last person he wanted to show his tears to.

I know him far too well.

"Uruha, please-" I say again. But what can I say? I don't have the proper words to tell him.

"Please what Aoi? Please what?" he's still screaming. One or two people who are coming to get their cars are staring at us. But that doesn't matter. He said my name. Well, much like screamed my name. But even that sounds so sweet in my ears.

"Uru, calm down…" I say as I try to reach him again. The sting from the slap isn't bothering me anymore. I deserved that. I deserve more than that. So I don't mind. I just want him to let his frustrations out.

'Calm down?" He asks. And then he laughs.

I look at him, awed. He's laughing, but tears are still pouring down his soft cheeks. Even now, he looks like nothing form this earth.

"Why should I calm down Aoi? How can I? When I know you're gonna leave me alone again, to rot alone… How would you know how it feels to be alone huh? You have so many friends out there. You have so many fans to talk to. And you have a band to save." His voice is breaking, but he keeps talking nonetheless, wiping the bothersome tears away with the back of his hand. Does he know he looks like a little kid now? Does he know how utterly kissable he looks and does he know that right now I want to die in shame?

"Why would someone as insignificant as me matter to you? You have so many reasons to be responsible…And what does it matter to you Aoi? Why do you do this to me? Why do you pretend to come back to me and then you leave me alone and so cold!"

"No Uru…"

"DON'T! Don't you even try to! You can't give me back all the times I wasted. You can't take away the pain I felt when I couldn't suicide cause I'm not strong enough. So don't even try!"

I don't know what got into me that moment. I just grabbed his shoulders with all the strength I have and pushed him on the car he was leaning against. His face reflects pure shock and anger and he tried to push my hands away. He's struggling so violently against my hold and muttering curses under his breath at me that makes me strengthen my grip on him. He's stubborn. But I also see those pearly drops of tears clinging to his eyelashes and I just bury my face in the crook of his neck, trying to make him understand with my actions.

And finally he stops. He's not moving anymore, but I can feel his chest heaving irregularly and I can hear him gasping softly. I stay like that for a while. Inhaling and exhaling on the soft skin of his neck, and enjoying the sweet smell, that is so uniquely- Uruha. My Uruha. I can feel him shiver and goosebumps on his skin and that makes me feel confident. I'm approaching the right way, making him respond.

"Uru…" I say, still hiding in his neck.

"Get- get off me." He replies. But his voice is so meek, and breathy, and my toes almost curl in my shoes hearing that voice. I almost want to take him right now.

And I pull myself away from him so that I can look into his eyes.

"I need you to listen to me, and then if you still hate me, I will let go of you." I mumble.

He doesn't reply, just looks at me with those big brown eyes. And it makes my heart churn to see him like this, lying on the cold engine cover of a car under my not so comfortable grip, looking so helpless and vulnerable. His eyes tormented, searching for answers in my face. But I don't let go of him. I want to make him understand.

"Uru, I really don't have much to say. But I want to apologize. I'm ready to take anything you do, anything you say to me. I am an idiot. I know I hurt you and I want you to know that I couldn't sleep myself. I wasn't happy."

"You want me to believe this shit?"

"I know you won't believe me. But I went out with other people because I didn't have the courage to face you. Or Ruki, or Kai or Reita. They saw how you were hurting and they were rightfully blaming it on me. I needed some place to go. So I did what I did. I partied, I drank, I forgot. And the next morning I'm miserable again. Every morning I wake up on this bed, alone, without you. And as soon as I wake up, I want to forget. And I call anyone I can reach to join me in a club, and I drink shitless every night. I was scared of our band Uruha. This band means so much to me. But I'm afraid you mean the world to me Uru. I'm sorry…."

He closes your eyes. And I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm losing him again. So I keep talking. I can hear my voice trembling now. Perhaps I'm too afraid to talk, or may be it's the tears that's blinding me, but I'm feeling so desperate I could rip my heart out if that is what I need to make him understand. I feel so insecure, I feel like if I loosen my grip on him, he'd just run away and never come back. So I push him further into that cold, sleek surface and he winces. May be I'm pushing him too hard. But I'm too intent to change his mind, I don't realize that.

"Uruha! Baby please! Listen to me. Just this once! Look, Baby, I'm sorry it took me so much time to realize how much I need you in my life. Just how much I need to wake up next to you. I don't want to be like this anymore Uru. Please…" I'm half sobbing now.

"Aoi-" He opens his eyes and calls my name.

"Yeah?" I ask him, so eagerly, my heart is racing per miles.

"Just go home Aoi. It's no use. I can't trust you anymore. You are like a drug Aoi. I'm so addicted to you, I'm afraid if I lose you again I'll just die. I can't take it anymore. Please, leave me be. Let the band go on. I don't want Gazette to shatter for anything. Let's do what we have to do. You and me, it's over Aoi. It's just another broken string that you need to replace."

What is he talking about? Replace? Replace him? Is he insane?

"Are you out of your mind?" I can feel the anger that is slowly creeping through my senses. I want to hit something. I want to hit something bad.

Before I know what I'm doing, I let go of his shoulders, ball my hand into fists, and punch the poor car right beside his head, that makes a sickening noise and he's looking at my face, dumbstruck.

He's never seen me lose control like this. I've always protected him, pampered him, made him feel loved, and I'm proud of it. And the way he looks at me now reminds me of a little baby who's never seen anger before.

So I hurriedly gather him in my arms before he tries to run away. I need to make him understand. I press his body against mine, as close as I can right now and I murmur against his skin, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry- why can't you understand Kouyou… I came back to you. I'm here for you. There's nothing in the world that can change my mind. You can scream, you can leave me, you can punch me, do anything you want but I'm not gonna leave you again by yourself. I won't stop till you understand. Now I know how horrible the world is without you-"

I can feel his hands clench onto my shirt. He does that when he's desperate about something. He does that when he's insecure and he tries to find comfort within me. He's like a never ending mystery. I am the only one who can read him, and that makes me happy. This is the only reason I can't let him be alone again.

I don't want to think about how he's spent his time without me. Because that makes me feel like a dirty, cold blooded criminal.

"Uruha, I am here. I made a mistake, and I lost you, I broke you I can see that. But I want to gather all the pieces of your heart and I want to mend it. I- I swear I can. All I need you do is give me a chance. Just once more. Can you do that? People- people make mistakes Uru. But they also need another chance. Can you give me one? Please? Uruha?" My voice is shaking, barely audible now because of the tears that are fogging my throat. But through all that I can feel him tighten his grip on my shirt and his body tremble slightly.

I lean down to kiss the top of his head. Oh how I missed this! Burying my face in the wild mess of blonde hair that always smells of strawberries…

And then he nods his head, ever so slightly, but he nods nevertheless, and I can't stop my tears then. I let them spill without any restriction and I keep saying the only words that comes to my mind, "Oh God! Thank you! Thanks baby! You have no idea…God! I love you so damn much Uru- I love you…"

I cradle his face- that tear stained face that has nothing to do with any creature living on earth, after so long, I am holding that face again. I'm looking into those brown eyes again.

I lean forward and slowly place my lips against his plush pairs. And to my utter delight, he doesn't pull back. The moment I touch his lips, I feel this undefined gravity that pulls me so hard against him, I want to fall into him, and I want to get lost inside of him.

It feels so good, it feels so right…to be here, to be able to hold him, to be able to taste him, it is so downright perfect, I don't find the words. I don't even try to. There is nothing else in the world for me. I don't care where we are, what others think. I don't care I'm crying. It's just him… and it dawns to me that ever since we met, it was always him- Uruha.

I softly slide my hands to grab the back of his head to that I can deepen the kiss. His lips are salty, from the tears that he's shed only moments ago, and he's still not responding the way I want him to. I can feel him move his lips slightly, as if scared. So I decide to take it one step further.

I remove my lips from his and look directly into his eyes, his cheeks are tinted with my favorite shade of red. He looks so pretty right now, he has no idea.

"I want you to push everything to the back of your head," I say as I caress his cheeks with my thumb. "I can't ask you to forget, that would be totally inhuman of me. But I just want you to kiss me back Uru."

He lowers his head, and I can hear him whisper, "I'll- I'll try."

"That's all I need to know."

I kiss him again. But not on his lips.

I tilt his head up, and I kiss on his forehead, down to the corner of his eyes. I want to kiss his tears away. I keep caressing the back of his neck. I know he's extremely sensitive there, and almost immediately, he squirms under my touch and holds onto my stronger.

I kiss his face, every single inch of his face until I reach the corner of his lips. I nibble on his lower lip, pulling it and sucking on it softly. I don't know how long have I been abusing his lower lip like that, but then I hear this soft whimper, so soft that it barely reaches my ears. And then I kiss him with all the heat and passion that was in me.

He responds this time. As I carefully let my tongue lick his lips, he parts them, giving me access inside that sweet cavern of his mouth. As I snake my tongue inside of him, I flutter my eyes close. It is so blissful, my Uruha's so amazing, I can't even think coherently. With each passing second I can feel him getting relaxed more and more, and then the tantalizing moans and mewls that drives me crazy leaves his throat.

I push him backwards gently until he's lying on the cold surface of the car, and I brace myself carefully supporting both our weights so that he doesn't slip. I push one knee between his perfect legs as he wraps his arms around my neck.

Soon I run out of oxygen in my lungs and the way he's struggling I'm sure he needs some air too. So I let go of his lips, leaving him a breathless mess beneath me, his eyes squeezed shut and his lips parted to let air in, and I can't take my eyes off him.

A few seconds later he breaths out my name, "A…Aoi…"

"Yeah?" I smile.

"Are- are you sure of this?" He asks, diverting his gaze away from me.

"Sure of what baby?"

"After the fun is over, and I become boring, you won't throw me away right? Not again right?"

"No no no! No way! Why can't you see? I'm here, to be with you, forever. You are mine. I've never thrown you away, how can I? The amazing thing that you are, I was just scared. And I was stupid. I'm here for you, now and always. Please, understand?" I plead to him and he turns his head to look at me again.

"Aoi, I miss you. Every living moment, I miss you so much- and when you're around, it just kills me inside. I'm scared Aoi. I'm scared you'll leave me again and…and I won't survive this time-"

"Shh…I won't. I promise. I swear I'm not gonna leave you again. Ever. I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna protect you and I'll never hurt you again, Uru. I hurt you enough, and you didn't deserve that. I'll make it up to you. I'll do anything. I love you…"

And this time it's him who reaches up to kiss me and I happily comply his wish. He is a pleasant mixture of vanilla and strawberry and a little salty as his tears sip into both of our mouths

It is like the first time I've kissed him, in our recording room. We were left alone to work on our tabs. I was younger, naïve and I couldn't help but kiss him back then, without thinking much about the consequences. That one kiss got me trapped and the rest is just pure love and adoration, that has kept me alive till now. And today, right now I feel like living again.

I let my fingers reach the hem of his shirt and slip beneath the clothing. He lets out a strangled noise and that is like music to my ears.

"N…no Aoi…not here…" He manages to say.

I can't help but chuckle as I let go of him, and then I help him get up.

"I was cold- " he whines.

"I'm sorry…" I say with a wide grin, "Unlock your car then, let's get inside."

He nods and he goes to open the driver's seat. But I get a hold of his arm to spin him back to face me.

"Open the back door Uru."

"Wha..?" He looks at me with surprise and confusion written on his pretty face.

"I've waited for too long Uru. I can't wait anymore."

For the first time in years, he smiles.

Seconds later, we are inside Uruha's car, our limbs entwined and Uruha, the most beautiful tangled mess. The space is quite cramped for what we want to do, but I don't mind. The closer the better. I want him so close to me that I don't even want a strip of air between our bodies.

I'm kissing him so furiously I'm afraid I'm bruising is lips which I really don't want to. But my body is not listening to me and he's kissing me back with the same fire. His hair is tangled between my fingers while my other hand is busy unbuttoning his shirt.

"Aoi..My leg…hurts" He says in between the kiss, and I realize that his legs are bent uncomfortably, the small space inside the car not enough to accommodate them. So I pull one of those sexy limbs over my shoulder and I make the other drape over the backrest.

"Better?" I ask him tentatively as he pushes himself in a half sitting position against the black tinted window.

"Yeah." He nods.

He has no idea what he does to me. Looking at him like this, his shirt open to the front threatening to fall off his frail shoulders and his face flushed red, makes me go crazy. I can't stop before I find myself kissing his collarbone.

He is gripping my hair so hard that it hurts. But it is the kind of pain that is spiked with pleasure. He lets out a soft moan as I leave tiny butterfly kisses along his collarbone, his throat and his jawline. He is pressing my face against his pale skin and I smile, letting my hands travel along his chest. He arches his back most deliciously into my palms and I move down to kiss his chest.

Oh how I missed this! I kiss him hard and rough, careful not to leave any marks. He is way too sweet to be marked. But I can't stop biting him down when he moans and mewls like this. I don't want to, but it just happens. My mind is foggy, I can't think of anything else except for this- this angel that I have with me.

When my lips find that specific little bump on his chest, I can't help but groan myself. I take that sensitive circle of skin into my mouth and that elicits a particularly loud moan from him. I suck at it and I lap my tongue over it, just to listen to my little baby make that sweet noise that makes me uncomfortably hard inside my jeans. But that can wait for a while.

When I'm satisfied with my handy work on his chest, I move lower and lower. I plant chase kisses all over his stomach, leaving a warm trail of saliva till I find his bellybutton. I flick my tongue in and out for a while and then I kiss the skin along the waistline of his jeans as my hands work on the zipper.

"Aoi- please…." He cries out suddenly making my jerk on my spot.

I cradle is face and I look into his eyes.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I was just carried away. I'm sorry…"

"N..no…" He's panting, "Please, Aoi, I need to have you- please hurry up…"

"Oh.." I say, looking at him like an idiot, as a smile spreads on my face.

Soon I find myself busy with preparing him. None of us have any preparation for what's coming and I don't want to hurt him. So I coat my fingers with my own saliva, the only lube that I could think of. As I push my fingers in him, his body trembles and he pushes hips upwards. God! He's beautiful. I have to push his down with one hand because it is not a bed and when he arches up like that it's getting difficult to prepare him.

"Hnnn…Ahhh- Aoi…" He whimpers, definitely not happy with the restrictions.

"Shh…Just tell me if I'm hurting you."

I push the second finger in with some difficulty and he winces in pain, trying to slip out instinctively.

"Should I stop?" I ask him.

"N…Nnno!"

I curve my fingers when I feel he's relaxed a bit and I try to find that spot that will make him see white in pleasure.

Pretty soon, his body stiffens and he lets out a series of incoherent noises, and that's when I know I've hit the spot.

"Aoi..God!" He screams the third time my fingers touch that place inside of him.

I can't take it anymore. I swiftly get out of my own bothersome clothing and prepare myself to give him the pleasure of his lifetime. He's already hard and ready for release and I want nothing more than fucking him right now.

And so when he squirms and writhes when I enter him, that makes me smile contently. Even though I have to idea about anything else, even though time has stopped for the both of us, I know this much I'm given a second chance.

I wrap his legs around my waist when both of us become used to the friction and rhythm. Trails of sweat is running down his temple and his once styled hair is now sticking to his face. He is clinging onto me and he's constantly saying my name. Each time he says my name like that, it sends me over the edge.

I try to angle my thrusts, and I enclose his erection in my hand. His back arches in the most tantalizing manner and he tries to push himself into me more. I keep stroking and pumping him, and when he cries out, I know that I've hit him dead on.

"Oh Fuck! Ahhhhnnn…!" He screams as I hit that spot again and again, making him experience the feeling I'm sure he's missed. I know he's gone out with some people in the meantime, but I also know that nothing he did could fill him up like I can.

"Can anyone- make- you feel- like- oh god!- like this?" I say as I pant and graon.

"No- It's…ah…you…"

An honest answer. And then I kiss him again, swallowing all the sound that he was producing right now. I know I'm close and I know he's too. His body is convulsing and is stomach is stiff.

"Ruha….I love you…"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He says shakily as tries to zip his pants up. I'm already into my shirt and I reach to get his buttons done.

"I will." I kiss his temple. "I will stay with you tonight and many more nights, as long as you want me to."

"I can't drive. I feel like I'm drunk." He pouts.

"I'll drive. Don't worry." He happily gives me the keys as he scrambles to the passenger seat. I, myself feel so exhausted that I can sleep right here in the car, but I have to take him home. It was me who wanted to do this in the car in the first place. The backseat is a mess. I don't even want to look back there. The stains are too embarrassing. Uruha will kill me for this tomorrow morning, but right now he's not in his mind.

As I drive along the busy streets, Uruha's already asleep. His hair a mess from our sex, his shirt half open and his face still flushed. I'm never leaving him again.

My phone vibrates and its Ruki. I receive the call, though I know I shouldn't while I'm driving.

"Hey Ru…"

"I saw everything." He chuckes.

"What?" I say, as me face heats up immediately.

"Is Uru's car okay? I mean it's not broken right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Aoi, if you ever hurt him again, me and Akira will strangle you to death."

With that, the line went dead. I smile to myself.

No. I'm stupid, but not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice.


End file.
